


Ghosts

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection, Short & Sweet, bc seriously my poor bb, deserves SO MUCH BETTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Sometimes even the darkest tragedies have a silver lining.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> you know how i keep starting all these fics and shit  
> and then never finishing them?  
> have some stuff I started, didn't post, and decided fuck it i'll just end it where i ended it.  
> Maybe if I have less Zelda WIPS I'll actually, you know, focus??  
> ALSO  
> Should I put all these oneshots in like a series for y'all? Would you like that or prefer them posted separately? Thoughts??

They are arguing again, craving violence and hungering for something no mortal could ever understand. Pleading with him to sate their desires, even as they tangle themselves so completely about one another that he can hardly tell the Deity from the Trickster.

Sunset is falling on Ikana, and he sits at the bank of the river that winds through its lands, cradling a worn mask made of painted bone in his hands. His fingers clutch it so tightly that they are white, at stark odds with the bone that has yellowed over the ages.

He had not given the masks back to the salesman, after the giants had left. The man had proven himself incapable of handling the things, and his mistake had nearly cost the lives of everyone in Termina.

_Had_ cost them their lives. Time and time again. It is only thanks to the very thing he was trying so damn hard to flee from that they yet lived.

He does not want to return. Not yet. Not ever. Cannot bear to. Cannot bear the fate that follows him, chases him like a nightmare. He had been forgotten, born the weight of countless lives on his shoulder, been shunned by the very people he had given everything to protect. And when he had found himself in Termina, he had suffered the same, terrible fate.

The salesman’s words echoed back to him.

He’d known then the man hadn’t been speaking of Majora’s curse.

“You shouldn’t mourn the dead, you know. You should celebrate the life they create, in their passing.”

The voice spears him, runs him through like the deadliest Zora spear, barbed and poisoned and unstoppable.

He turns sharply, standing quickly, unsteadily—finds a hand on his arm, helping to steady him.

A single crimson orb stares up at him, concerned, white-blonde locks covering the other. White cloth covers the speaker’s face, and he—

He cannot breathe. Can barely focus on what is standing in front of him. _Who_ is standing in front of him.

Who _can’t_ be standing in front of him.

“Are you—“

“Who are you?” It hurts, to speak. His throat suddenly dry, a rock wedged in it so large that the pain is…

Link barely notices it, though. Just stares, mask slipping free of his hand and clattering onto the stone at their feet.

Sheik smiles, eyes dark and knowing.

“You know who I am.”


End file.
